Night Before Eternity: A Dance of The Songbirds
by MissSaucyRed
Summary: Raven resurfaces her feelings for Robin. She realizes that she is in love with her best friend. But she conceals her emotions once again because she knows it is too late now. Robin is getting married to Starfire. But Will a dance with the love of her life allow her to let go? To loose him forever?
1. Fall

**Hello Guys! This is Zwaggerine here and thank you for reading my little story here. This one is a short RobRae one-shot. I've emphasized Raven's one-sided feelings for Robin where he doesn't feel the same way. This one is rather a sad and sort of an emotional earthquakey thing.**

 **Also this is my first attempt at a song-fic. Don't worry there's not much of a musical thing here, just to blend in the mood. The song is 'Fall' by Justin Bieber as I've mentioned in the fic.**

 **Yeah, this story is kinda inspired from another story that I read which really captured my heart. That was too about a crack pairing that never really happened, but which I really shipped. When I read it I immediately saw the potential for a RobRae fic. Anyway too much blabbering. Let's get you into the story.**

 **ZWENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1: Fall**

The night is perfect, silver whisps of omnipresent clouds shroud the sky, veiling the full moon, and directing more attention to the glowing silver splinters that hung in the sky. The crystalline water spread out just below the Titan Tower, my former home and reflected the beautiful moonlight. There's a calm spring breeze drifting through the air, a pleasant addition to a mild night. There's beautiful music floating on the breeze, wafting gently around the premises, its faint melodic tunes coursing over my body.

I guess I should be happy. The night is perfect, saying any less would be insulting. But, I'm not happy. Because it's finally happening. I suppose it's been long since over-due, but I still wish I wasn't here to witness it. Well, it's not really happening until tomorrow, but tonight, my discomfort is already at its epitome.

Richard and Koriand'r are getting married.

It's so weird to call them by their real names because it was always Robin and Starfire from the beginning. And I was always _Raven_ , never Rachel. It's funny how birds of different feathers could never agree on a thing. But…

I know they belong together; it's blaringly obvious, but now… I'm losing him forever.

I'm losing Robin.

After all we've been through, how could I not have grown attached to him? We all bonded in the time we were thrown together by our fates, from a newbie group of chunk superheroes to being capable protectors of the world. And now that I think about it, I guess it was inevitable. But, why did I develop such strong emotions towards him?

He's stubborn, wise-crack, loud, dark and obnoxious... why would I feel this way?

Because maybe I was just like him…

Or maybe he's brave, caring, protective, loyal and strong too... I got to know that side of him, the real him.

And in turn, he has unknowingly stolen my heart, though he's giving his own away at long last.

I sighed, shaked my head as I feel dampness running down my cheeks. I brush the idle tears away and close my eyes. I don't want to be sad now, not the night before their wedding, so by closing my eyes, I won't see any of it. I'll just have to feel all of it, but it's the price I pay.

I feel a hand close gently around my shoulder and I open my eyes reflexively, only to find myself peering into the warm gaze of none other than Robin himself.

"What's wrong Rachel?" he asked me. I froze. His voice was just like always, low and confident. But there was something else in it. Something unusual. It was a kind of softness.

"You know I don't like being called that, _Richard."_ I said in a false mocking manner, trying to hide my despair.

He just chuckled, and that was the death of me. I tried too hard not to stare at his beautiful face. I looked away but only a few moments later he leaned in and spoke directly into my ears,

"You still haven't answered my question, Rave", he pushed.

"It's nothing, Robin." I shaked my head, trying to calm the blush that I felt was rising up my cheeks.

"Really?" he asked doubtfully.

I felt his hand around my chin, and felt the trace of his skin dancing up to my cheek, "Then why are you crying?" he brushes his thumb over my dampened flesh, wiping away the residue of my pain.

That was it. I knew that I couldn't hide anything from him. He was trained by the world's greatest spy to shout out for. He would've easily guessed that something was off about me. But somehow I tried to keep up my happy disguise.

"Because..." I sighed slowly, trying to maintain my composure, "Because I'm just so happy for you..."

He nodded slightly which I know is a sign that he doesn't buy that crap and turns from me. I assume that he's going to leave, going to go be with Star again. So I sighed and resigned myself to watch the dancing couples on the floor already. They were all my friends, everyone already taken. Cyborg was goofing around with Bumblebee while Kid Flash and Jinx were making out. Even Beast boy was holding Terra's hand and talking sweet nothings to her. I was the only lonely one here, even with Robin here I felt an emptiness inside my heart. Silence hovers between us, but Robin doesn't move, he just stands there, and waits I presume, for something.

The song's last wavering chord begins to play out, and Robin turns back to me.

"Rachel Roth, would you like to dance with me?"

I can't believe his words, surely, somehow I must have misheard, and my mind must be playing tricks on my heart. Because Robin couldn't really have said that.

 _Not now, at least…_

"Well?" he asks, almost as if _he_ wants to dance with _me_.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with Star?" I ask warily ignoring the heart pounding in my chest, and my conscience screaming at me to accept.

"I don't _want_ to dance with Star now. Right now, I'm asking you. Please, Raven?" He gives me a puppy eyes look, which I didn't know that he had and it melts my doubts away automatically.

"Fine" I sigh annoyed, even though I know well I'm lying to myself, I'm not annoyed, this is what I want more than anything, but I can't let him know that.

He gives me one of his characteristic grins, before offering me his hand. I take it and try hard not to chuckle like some giddly high school girl being asked to prom. Somehow, I follow him to the floor.

As soon as the new song began to play, I almost freaked out; I couldn't do this, not on this song. Not on a slow song.

But as Justin Bieber's 'Fall' began to waft through the air, I could feel his arms move about my waist and I knew there was no turning back. I just stood there, numbly aware of his presence, and his body so close to mine.

 **Well, let me tell you a story**

 **About a girl and a boy.**

The words found their way to my ears. And the singer's voice was so pure and private that for a moment I thought it was Robin who was singing it. But when I looked up at him, I only found him to stare at me, grinning lopsidedly.

"Raven, dance." he whispered amusedly at my stillness.

"Huh?" I muttered, "Oh, right…" I slowly slid my arms around his neck, a blush creeping to my cheeks.

 **He fell in love with his best friend**

 **When she's around, he feels nothing but joy**

Really? Could he really feel that way? But who would feel joyful with this creepy empath around? But nonetheless we began swaying back and forth to the music slowly, moving in a small circle. I could not believe this could be happening. Me and Robin, in the middle of the night with all of our friends surrounding us. This wasn't even in my wildest fantasies.

 **But she was already broken, and it made her blind**

 **But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right**

A sharp pain pierced through my heart as soon as I heard those words. My mind immediately swapped to Beast Boy. Garfield. How he had just pretended to be with me when he actually had loved Terra. And yet how I had forgiven him just because I was the better one. Why? Why did I always had to be the stronger one? And when finally I had learned to find that comfort in Robin, he was just going away from me before I could even tell him how much I had…

I cut my train of thoughts and glanced above at Robin and to find that his eyes were smiling. That when I realized that his mask wasn't on its place so now I could see his sapphire blue orbs. His eyes were warm and there was something else that I couldn't quite decipher.

 **Did you know that I loved you or were you not aware?**

 **You're the smile on my face**

 **And I ain't going nowhere**

And I could really wish those words to be true, but they were mere melodies. I knew he was my best friend but he felt nothing that was suffused to the singer's emotions. That's when my mind began to swap to reality and panicked.

 _Oh Robin how could you do this to me? How? You're supposed to be dancing with Star fire, she's your soon-to-be wife, what am I? I'm nothing…_

 _ **I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile**_

 _ **I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time**_

"Why are you so distant, Raven?" Robin whispered to me. And as if he could sense the meaning of the words soon thereafter, I felt his arm snake around my waist pulling me closer, and they rested in the small of my back. I could swear his expression had been changed. He was more serious now. I could feel the heat rising everywhere. If it wasn't for my pale complexion I would have looked like a cherry until now. I wanted this to last forever.

 **What's gonna make you fall in love?**

 **I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart**

 **Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love**

The song erupted into the chorus and my heart soothed. I almost felt that that song was written for me. And Robin seemed to be agreeing. The warmth of his body against mine, it was so inviting. Even though I knew better, the feeling took hold of me, and I lay my head contently on his broad shoulder. I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he gave out a small chuckle.

"See Raven, it's alright." he whispered.

I nodded into his shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief. He smelled so good, felt even greater. Everything was just so right.

But, I knew everything was so wrong as well.

 _This is wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! I shouldn't be dancing with him!_

 _But, I was._

I loved being with him like this, loved dancing with him like this… I loved him.

 **But you can't fly unless you let ya**

 **You can't fly unless you let yourself fall**

 _Fly…That word made me feel like a Raven clipped off her wings._

But, I knew the feelings weren't returned, and never would be. This dance, despite how much it meant to me, it was nothing to him. All the feelings I harbored were completely one-sided. Still, he had asked me to dance, that had to mean something. I really shouldn't worry about why he had asked, the fact that he had to begin with was more than enough…

"Raven? Loosen up a bit; you're so rigid, what's wrong?" I heard Robin ask and I lifted my head from his shoulder to look at him.

 _You're wrong, I'm wrong! All of this is wrong! You shouldn't be dancing with me and I shouldn't be feeling like this! That's what's wrong!_

"Just shut up, please" I mumble quietly laying my head back on his shoulder, nestling my nose in the crook of his neck.

He shrugs.

The breeze picks up, and washes over us causing me to shiver.

"Cold?" I hear Robin ask me, but before I have time to utter a reply, his arms pull me closer to him, and I have to readjust my arms around his neck to fit the distance better.

This is wrong, I know. But, it feels so right. I can feel his heart beating slowly, almost rhythmically to the song as its chords get fainter and fainter. And the warmth his body emits envelops me, as do his strong arms wrapped around me, almost protectively.

 _But his strong arms will never come to hold me when I would need them. When I would need him. But I would always need him, wouldn't I?_

 _ **If you spread your wings**_

 _ **You can fly away with me**_

 _ **But you can't fly unless you let your…let yourself fall**_

The singer's voice gets faded as it is just barely above a whisper now. As we continue to sway along to the song gently, the music fades out, until only we are left rotating on spot in the other's arms.

 _Now it's over. All of it. Why had it to be over so soon?_

 _Yes, it was over but my mind wasn't ready to accept it. Even after the song had ended I clinged onto him like a scared child would hold his mother. And he didn't complain. He tightened his grip over my waist and buried his face in my hair. We stayed like that for a few moments and pulled away from each other, but still in each other's arms. I look into his eyes and I sense a certain warmth and knowingness. He just tugs up his hand and brushes a strand of my hair off my face that I hadn't realized was there in the first place, a smile decorating his already flawless features. I tried to hold back the tears forming in my eyes and forced a small smile._

After a second, I pull myself away from him and quickly turn to leave. The dance was over, it was all over.

"Thanks Raven." Robin called, and I turned back to him.

I nodded, "Sure. Hey, Robin… why did you want to dance with me and not Star?" I asked, hoping that I wasn't treading on delicate territory by asking.

"Because you needed it. And I wanted it." He said, a sincere tone returning in his voice, and I knew that some feelings had been stirring inside him for at least the while we were close.

His eloquent words echo through my thoughts.

 _I wanted it… I wanted it…_

"You mean Star didn't ask you to?"

"No. I just told her I was going to dance with you on this one."

I smiled, knowing he had just made me feel many times better than earlier. He did care about me. In a platonic way at least, and that was something.

"Thank you, Robin."

He nodded, "Just one more thing, Raven?"

"Yeah?" I asked, a little curious.

"No more tears, okay?"

He wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me closer to him before leaning down and bringing his lips to my cheek in a small kiss, and pulled away again. He gave me one of his famous smiles, not the forced one, the real genuine one very few people are graced to see. Then, he turned and walked away.

"Okay…" I whisper, my hand resting on my cheek, the warmth of his lips still lingering on my flesh warmly.

I know he doesn't feel the same, and that he never will. But, he cares. He cares enough about me as a friend that he would willingly make me feel better even if it's not his job. I love him, and he returns the emotion in a platonic light. That makes me happy. Knowing that he cares is enough. It always had been like that, and I know it will always stay like that. I would be his best friend regardless of the situation.

It gives me strength in knowing that, and reassurance.

Because, now, I can finally let go of him.

 **So? What do y'all peeps think? I enjoyed writing every bit of it. Hope y'all enjoyed reading it too. Actually it was kinda based on my personal experience too, so that just gives it my touch. Anyway if you liked this one let me know in the comments section below so that I can start working on more of these. No flames please! Zwaggy Out!**


	2. X'octic

**Okay, so I initially decided to do this just as a one-shot, but then thanks to my gracious reviewer,** _ **Lilac Shimmer**_ **I just got sort of an idea to continue this. So to begin with, there isn't gonna be any action or fighting or such sequences in here. This one is like the future time, when they have all grown up and stuff. So this one can be called a 'Homecoming' fic. Whatever, lol.**

 **There's not gonna be any action, but this's gonna be one hell of an angsty, dramatic and of course romantic ride. So hope y'all will enjoy my attempt at it.**

 **ZWENJOY!**

 **Chapter 2: 'X'octic**

Raven sighed as she took lumpy, heavy steps towards her room, the dance still fresh on her mind. She didn't know how to feel right now. She could still feel his warmth lingering on her skin, the alluring smell of his cologne fresh on her clothes. She felt content yet something seemed missing.

She really wanted to feel happy, after all Robin had asked her to dance with him and those 4 minutes were a pure bliss. She had loved every bit of it and had wanted every second to last forever.

 _Dear Raven are you forgetting the fact that he's getting married tomorrow?_

Her consciousness asked her as she glanced upon the huge clock on the wall of the tower. It was past 12 o'clock. That meant the wedding was today, and she had to be supportive today. She just tried to put it all out of his mind and entered her old room. It was still the same, the creepy dark room. When she had seen Beast boy, Cyborg and Starfire's rooms, they were pretty messed up. And she didn't think that hers would be any different, but now that she saw her room, she was surprised how much tidy and perfect it was, thanks to Robin. So she wasted no time in moving towards her bed, curled up the blankets and impossibly she fell asleep within seconds, her mind planning on the events of the big event which was just hours away.

Today was going to be a long day…

Raven woke up to the golden sunlight beaming through the window which was slightly ajar. She smiled and sat up in her bed. Millions of thoughts raced through her mind, but she promised herself not to ruin Starfire's big day. She couldn't do that to her best friend, she was finally getting married. Today was the day that Robin would be lost to her forever, but yet she would be smiling. She would not let her tears be seen, not today, not ever.

She moved her head just to find a beautiful gown kept on the desk, with some pearl white freesias lying next to it. And there was a note on top of the gown, which Raven noticed later as she was actually stunned by those flowers. She made her way towards the gown and picked up the note. It was from Starfire.

Dearest Friend Raven,

I had went to the mall of shopping and saw this beautiful gown. I thought that it would look really pleasant on you, so I bought it for you. I would be greatly pleased if you wear this on my wedding. And also there are some freesias kept for you. Robin told me they were your favorites. He also said that you'd look great with those in your hair. And I have a thing to ask you, so when you're done, please for once stop by in our room: Starfire.

Raven was overwhelmed by Starfire's sweet gesture. She smiled and read the note over again. One line really caught her attention.

 _How did Robin know that Freesias were my favorite? I had never mentioned it around him._

She tried to conceal her blush, her grin widened as she gently caressed the soft fabric. She wasn't really into fashion, heck she didn't even know what to wear during ceremonies. But she was going to put on this gown, only for Starfire. She didn't want to disappoint the bubbly girl.

After a while she was standing in front of the full size mirror, dressed in an elegant violet strapless gown, with a thin white sash fitting perfectly around her waist. Her amethyst hair were up in a French bun with two long strands falling down her face. The freesias were linearly put into the bright streaks of her hair, just at the left of her head. Her chakra sitting effortlessly upon her forehead. Her pale complexion collided just right with her dark dress. Needlessly, she looked gorgeous.

She quickly took a quick peak at herself and moved out of the room. There everyone seemed to be rushing, everyone dressed in splendid formals. She made her way towards Starfire's room but it was locked. Then she remembered how she had written about 'our' room. Painstakingly she started walking up towards Robin's room. She didn't knew that they had already moved in together. While she was crossing the hallway just parallel to Robin's room she saw Beast Boy walking by. Her first instinct was to turn away but then she just faced him.

Beast boy was just whistling when he saw Raven coming from the other end. But she didn't necessarily look like Raven. When she was close enough, his jaw dropped and an inch of desire returned in his eyes.

"Rae…? Raven?" he asked, confusingly.

She hated this, talking to him after all that he had done. But yet she stood in front of him, and smiled before replying, "Yes, Beast Boy?"

He grinned lopsidedly before answering, "You…you look great!"

The smile fell from her face as she clenched her fists in anger. How could he do this to her? How could he just pretend as if nothing had ever happened?

"I don't rightfully deserve those words BB, Terra does", she said trying maintain her composure.

"Dude, come on now. I…" BB started but was cut off by Raven's angry glare.

"I'm not your Dude anymore" she said and walked away without even giving him a second look. Out of her peripheral vision she saw Beast Boy pushing his hands inside his pockets, and moved away mumbling something under his breath. She sighed and knocked on the room's door.

The door opened with a click and Raven was met with a cheerful face. Starfire.

"FRIEND RAVEN!" Star squeaked as she pulled Raven into a gargantuan hug, blocking her oxygen supply.

"Hey…Star…It's…okay…please…just leave", Raven choked as she struggled to get out of her firm grip.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Friend Raven", Star replied sheepishly as she let Raven go. Then she eyed her head to foot and he smile turned into an ear-to-ear grin. She was dressed in a pearl white one-shoulder gown, with her magenta hair falling below her shoulders. Her hair were decorated with a tiara of daisies. And the smile just seemed to glow her naturally flawless features.

 _She is so beautiful and charming. How could've Robin not fallen for her?_

"Oh my god! You wore that gown! Oh Friend Raven, you look just like all those princesses in the movies. And those freesias' suit you well", she said with a genuine smile.

 _Ha, as if._

Raven said as she shook her head to herself before saying, "Thank you Star. Well you wanted to talk to me about something, right?"

"Oh yes. Please come on inside", She said, cheerful as ever as she lead Raven inside her room. Raven noticed that there were many changes than the last time she had seen Robin's room, as if it was a perfect combination of Robin's secrecy and Starfire's bubbliness. She smiled and plopped down on the couch just at the corner of the room. One thing caught her attention, the big bouquet which was settled in a plastic case, it was just perfect. It reflected Starfire herself, but Raven was quite sure that it was picked by Robin.

"So Friend Rachel Roth…" Starfire began dramatically which snapped Raven out of her trance.

"Uhhh…yeah?" Raven asked.

"Would you officially like to be my maid-of-honor for the day?" Starfire said with a slight commanding tone.

Raven froze. This was something that she'd never done before. Well, there were many thing that she'd never done but this was the worst. She didn't know a single thing about being a bridesmaid, much less maid-of-honor. So she just chuckled nervously and said,

"M…Me? Why don't you ask Bee or Terra? I mean they are more used to this stuff. Why me?" Raven said, searching her brain to find a good excuse.

Starfire frowned slightly before walking forward and sitting next to Raven. Then her expression warmed as she placed a hand on top of hers.

"Because you are the only closest of a female friend I ever had. We've been through ups and downs together. So I want you to have a big part in my happiness."

And then Raven smiled, a real genuine one. Of course the love of her life belonged to this girl, but she deserved him. And Raven knew that too, and she was going to be a part of it.

"Okay, Star. For you."

"Thanks, Friend…oh Bridesmaid Raven", she smirked.

"Let's not push it", she said throwing in her sarcastic punchline.

Star giggled and stood up to complete her last minute preparations. Raven was about to leave when a thought struck her mind. Had Star known about the last night? Robin had said that he had told her so but still it wasn't right. So she decided to speak up for it.

"Star, you do know what happened last night, right?" She asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Star questioned in return.

She hated to have these awkward conversations, and hated herself even more to make it sound like a nasty, intense assumption. They'd just danced for a few minutes. That wasn't a big deal.

 _Right….?_

"I mean…about the dance…me and Richard…" she trailed off nothing quite knowing how to explain it.

Starfire turned on her heels and smiled. But her smile wasn't a very pleasant one this time, it was slightly twitched. Her eyes reflected an unusual discomfort. Her heart was beating unsteadily as she answered in a low voice,

"Oh, yes Friend Raven. You don't need to worry about it. Robin informed me about that."

"Thank you, Star. That means a lot. I'll be outside if you need me", She said as a wave of relief passed over her. She smiled and left the room.

As soon as she was out of Star's room, a lot of things started swirling through her mind. Mostly she didn't knew how to feel. Happy? Jealous? Angry? Disappointed? Right now a strange combo of all those emotions surged throughout her body, but there was a tinge of guilt in her beautiful eyes. Guilt for feeling this way. Guilt for not being happy on her best friends' wedding. Guilt for ever letting her softer side take over.

 _Guilt for loving him even when she knew that he truly belonged to someone else._

But she just waited patiently, closing her eyes. That's what she could do to keep her emotions from running high.

After a few minutes she heard Starfire's cheerful voice which made her open up her eyes. Star now had a veil concealing a little of her face and running down to her height, but it still didn't hide the excitement in her emerald eyes. She also carried the elegant bouquet that Raven had seen earlier and she couldn't be wooed more.

"Oh I'm so happy, friend Raven. I can't believe that it's happening!" She said, slight dreamily.

"Yeah, me neither", Raven added, rather sarcastically.

"So, can we get going? I really can't wait to meet Robin!"

"Sure, after you, bride." Raven smiled. They started walking side by side with Starfire holding Raven arm just like she would of her father's. Raven didn't object but her mind swapped to Robin as Star kept blabbering about him. She wondered how he'd be looking, dressed in a Tuxedo waiting for his fiancée. A slight blush rose up her cheeks as she tried her best to look normal.

The Wedding was planned in the front yard of the Titan tower, beyond which spread the cerulean water. The preparations were all done. The crowd was eagerly waiting for the bride. The aisle was especially decorated with seasonal flowers and colourful ribbons. At the end of the aisle stood Robin just a step away from the altar, dressed in Black Tuxedo, his ebony hair slicked back with gel. The mask wasn't on its place, so his sapphire eyes had a whole new glow in them. He waited patiently with his signature smile blooming his face.

"So…you're finally hooking up, eh Dicky?" A cocky voice startled Robin. He turned around only to be met by a dapper looking face with sky blue eyes staring right through him. Robin knew that face too well and was not exactly a fan of it. He narrowed his eyes and walked over to his intruder.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked, with an ignorant tone emphasizing his voice.

"Aww, I didn't knew you missed me so much", the screechy guy smirked.

Robin sighed and spoke in an angry and commanding voice, "Look Jason if you're here to cause any menace, I swear you're gonna regret you took birth."

The now-named stranger flocked a sly smile before replying in a surprisingly calm tone, "Same old Grayson, always have to be a pain in the ass huh?"

 _Look who's talking._

He continued, "Anyway, I knew you'd go all 'into-your-face' with me. So before you do that, let me make it clear that your fiancée and the godly beautiful alien princess, Starfire invited me."

Starfire? And Jason out of all people? He could've handled Bruce, Tim or Damian but Jason? Seriously? And Why him only?

He was about to whack a bundle of questions towards his frenemy when he noticed that the tower's main door slide open and a petite feminine figure step into the light. From the distant look he thought her to be just another guest but then when the figure ascended closer to the start of the aisle, he was flabbergasted. He wasn't sure if he could trust his eyes. He tried too hard to not hang his mouth wide agape but he was too stunned. Left speechless by the absolute beauty of the figure.

 _That couldn't be Raven. She really is Raven? Damn…she looks so...so delicate. And…exquisite. Definitely not Raven. My mind's playing tricks on me, for sure._

That when her amethyst eyes met with his sapphires and she smiled. A sweet and sincere smile. For a moment he thought that he was having a dream or something but a low whistle forced him back to reality.

"Man, she sure does not look the empath chick, what was her name again…Raven?" Jason asked droopingly as he nudged Robin's arm, his avocado eyes glowing with desire.

"Yeah…" was all he could manage. That when Raven averted gaze as she tucked the strands for her violet hair behind her ear and spoke in an announcing voice,

"Please allow me to welcome today's most celebrated person. The Tamaranian Princess, former Titan and the very beautiful fiancée of my closest friend; Koriand'r or as she goes by, Starfire." She clapped her hands and moved to the side as Starfire stepped into the view, followed by a hearty applause of the guest present.

Robin smiled as she eyed his ever cheerful girlfriend and his wife soon. Undoubtedly she looked hot and beyond comparison but his eyes still remained locked with those of Raven's. He couldn't look away from her. And those freesias weren't helping a tiny bit, just topping it all.

 _Shut it, Shut it, Shut it, and just shut it. What the hell are you thinking birdbrain?_

His conscience was pissed off at him. That when he saw two of the girls walk side by side through the aisle. Their eyes met one more time and this time he heard Jason snicker in the background.

A quick blush was formed on Raven's face which she quickly concealed under the act of coughing, but it was enough to be noticed by the eagle eye of Jason.

"So, you never gave it a second thought, eh?" Jason asked Robin matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about?" Robin replied annoyingly, not really wanting to talk to Jason.

"Come on now, you're talking to 'the' Ladies' man here. 'Ladies' as in plural. It's in her eyes, man. And trust me she's not the only one who can read minds", Jason winked and laid back against a pole.

Robin did not believe any of the bullshit that he was throwing at him but still out of curiosity he pressed on, "Huh?"

"Well she clearly loves you, dumbass. That blush isn't there just to blow out like a cherry. And Bruce thought you were the clever one among us", Jason smirked through his smart-aleck remark.

"What? What do you even know about her? She just thinks me as a friend and I care about her, that's all. So quit your drench before I disfigure your pretty face", he gritted his teeth, not quite knowing if that was really the truth.

"Hey, okay calm your tits buddy. But she sure has got a nice ass. Looks just like my next catch." He poked Robin in the ribs before grinning. The girls had already reached the end of the aisle.

"Don't you dare to…" Robin started but was cut off by Jason's risen voice.

"Dude, you've had your chances. She deserves someone who at least pays a little attention to her. Fulfills her needs, not a wise-crack just pushing her away. Someone hotter, cooler and not-always-drowned-in-work, like me of course."

Robin was struck. Why did Jason's words affect him so much? He was just messing with him, trying to just get a chance to flirt with Raven, and he had to stop him. But why did he needed to stop him? Except for his cocky attitude, he was a pretty decent guy, and if Raven was okay with that why would he mind? Why did he care so much?

The girls were walking towards them, and Jason was already on a move towards Raven. Yet Robin addressed him in a much softer voice, but yet ordering "Jason, don't!"

"You bet I will!" He said without even looking back.

Starfire saw Robin, squeaked with joy and ran right past through Jason and hugged Robin. She spoke right into his ears.

"I'm so happy today, Robin!" She smiled.

Robin sighed and kept it all out of his mind and hugged back, focusing only on Starfire, "Me too."

Jason appeared in front of Raven suddenly and flashed a classic-Todd grin. He graciously took her hand and softly kissed her knuckles, "Glad to meet to, Raven."

Raven awkwardly swatted her hand away from his grip and spoke up, "Jason, you're invited too?"

"Yes, my lady. A little birdie told me that you were waiting for me. I had to come for you, snowflake", he said, the flirtious tone increasing with every single word.

Raven just rolled her eyes, actually slightly enjoying his sarcasm. She was going to say something blunt when she saw Robin and Starfire snuggling with each other. A sharp pain pierced through her chest. She had promised herself not to feel, but this was just too much. As if sensing the sadness in her eyes, he spoke in a soft voice, "It hurts, right?"

Alarmed, she asked "What, how do you…?"

"Trust me you're not the only one." He said as a slight shadow swept over his eyes.

 **So that's it for the second chapter. Please drop a review by and let me know what you think.**

 **Lilac Shimmer: I got this idea of continuation from you. Really thnx!**

 **Chloverfields: IKR! Sorry nonetheless, LOL**


End file.
